A Day for Mothers
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: Sharon gets two surprises to help her celebrate Mother's Day.


"I still can't believe you came all this way just for me," Sharon beamed at her daughter, as they pulled into one of their favourite restaurants.

Emily smiled indulgently. "Why wouldn't I? It's Mother's Day. Where else am I supposed to be except with my mother?"

Sharon said nothing, simply squeezing Emily's hand before unfastening her seatbelt. The life of a dancer was more regulated, but every bit as time consuming as that of a police officer, so Sharon did not complain when her daughter flew across the country to be with her. Even if it was just 48 hours, the effort was very appreciated.

"This is good, right?" Emily asked, nodding towards the restaurant in front of them. "It was hard to get last minute reservations from New York."

"This is perfect, Em. I'd be happy with brunch at home, so long as you were with me."

"Yeah, but then you would either cook or clean, and what's the point of having a day off from domestic life if it's not actually a day off?"

Sharon laughed, "Okay, you talked me into it."

"Wasn't hard," Emily grinned.

The restaurant was more crowded then normal, as was to be expected. Staff was running back and forth, bringing food, clearing tables, and trying to be inconspicuous as they stared their customers down, hoping they would get the subliminal message and not overstay their welcome. The line up for seats was quite long.

"Glad I called ahead," Emily whispered to her mother.

Nodding in agreement, Sharon hummed.

Even with reservations, it took them ten minutes to speak to hostess, and although she was apologetic, she still couldn't seat them for another ten. The two just shrugged. What did one expect on a busy day for families eating out? They waited.

"Mom, do you remember that game we used to play when I was younger?"

"Which game?"

"You remember, when Rick or I had a bad day, you'd take us out to dinner and we'd find a family then make of a really rotten story about why they were at the restaurant and we had to give them a happy ending. You've got to remember, we did it for years."

Sharon smiled and stroked her daughter's check. "Your grandmother used to play that with me and my sister when we were teenagers. She wanted us to get over ourselves and think about what others might be going through. It worked."

"Yup, always did. So... don't turn yet, but there's a woman about my age all alone at a table, and she's looking upset. What do you think that's all about?"

Sharon turned to see who Emily was looking at. "Oh my god," she said, when she noticed the young woman the daughter had seen. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She took off without explanation leaving Emily with a host of questions. Emily had no choice but to wait and watch.

She approaching the woman carefully. Looking around to see if anyone was coming towards them and being satisfied that no one was, Sharon reached out and touched the table to get her attention. "Nicole?"

"Oh... Sharon," Nicole looked up surprised.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah," Nicole rubbed her temples. "Care to join me? I'm here alone."

Sharon looked over at her daughter and saw the confusion in her eyes, then sat beside Nicole. "Anything I can do to help?"

Smiling, Nicole shook her head. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Nicole..." Sharon started in a tone intended to encourage the woman to tell her the truth.

"No interrogation, okay? I'm fine... really. And you still haven't answered my question."

"Okay," Sharon agreed, "no interrogation. I'm here with my daughter, actually. She few in this morning to surprise me."

"Oh," Nicole looked up and around, trying to spot Sharon's daughter. "Is that her over by the front, the one looking this way?" Nicole giggled a bit, "she has no idea what you are doing with this stranger, does she."

Sharon smiled. "No she doesn't, but she's heard of you. She's waiting for the hostess to seat us. Just a minute. I'll get her." Standing, Sharon waved Emily to come over. Emily shrugged, but came anyway.

"Emily," Sharon lifted her hand in introduction, "This is Nicole Flynn-Jones. I told you about her, remember?"

Emily looked confused for a moment, and then recognition dawned. "The wedding, right? Last summer. You have the two dancing boys, and you're Dad is Andy Flynn."

"That would be me," Nicole smiled and held out her hand to shake.

"Sit down, honey," Sharon said, pulling out a chair.

"Might as well, they certainly aren't sitting us any time soon. It seems their computer gave out too many bookings, so everyone is running around trying to make things work."

"You can have this table," Nicole offered. "I won't be having brunch after all. I'll just leave." She leaned over to get her purse, but Sharon's hand on hers made her look up.

"Stay. Have brunch with us."

"That's kind, Sharon, but you have this planned with Emily. I can't intrude."

"No, Mom's right. Stay. The only reason we saw you in the first place was because I saw how upset you were and pointed you out."

"You sure?" Nicole looked form Sharon to Emily.

"Positive, honey. Just sit. I always enjoy your company."

"Alright," she said somewhat hesitantly, but with growing resolve. "This isn't how I expected this day to go, so why not?"

Emily put her chin on her hand and looked over at Nicole. "So who stood you up? Husband?"

"Mother."

"Your mother stood you up on Mother's Day?" Emily sat back in surprise.

"Yup," she said, trying to hide her disappointment.

Sharon reached over for Nicole's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, honey."

Nicole just shrugged, "She'd be here in a minute if she knew you were here."

Emily and Sharon both looked at each other, startled. Then they looked at Nicole.

Slapping her hand over her eyes, Nicole shook her head. "I can't believe I said that. That was so out of line. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, honey." Sharon smiled at the younger woman, and squeezed her hand again to let her know there was no reason to be sorry.

"No, it's not. Sharon... I..." she groaned again.

"Please tell me what happened. Why are you here alone, honey?"

Nicole looked at Sharon for a moment, then told her. "It shouldn't matter. I didn't realize it but my step-father's mother died twenty years ago, and this year it's hitting him hard. She needs to spend the day with him."

"Really?" Emily said in a tone that suggested she thought it was the worst excuse in the history of excuses. "That's pretty lame."

Sharon shot Emily a warning look, then turned back to Nicole.

"Honey, we're here. I had no idea when I woke up this morning I would be having brunch with Em, and now you're here, too. Stay, please? I'm lucky to have both of you. How about you two get to know each other, and I'll go explain things to the hostess. Em, my usual drink when someone comes by, okay?"

"Um... yeah, okay Mom." Emily watched her mother leave.

"I can't believe I said that out loud," Nicole groaned again, putting her head in both hands. "She must be so annoyed."

"Who, Mom? Nah, water off her back. Don't worry about it."

"You don't understand. My mother can't stand Sharon, and she makes a point of showing it at every family gathering."

"How would she even know Mom? I mean, I know she knows Mom to see her, but have they ever had an actual conversation?"

They were interrupted by a harried waiter who took their drink order and left quickly.

"It's the principle of the thing," Nicole said, leaning on one hand as she turned to look at Emily. "Sharon likes being with Dad, therefore Sharon is the enemy."

Emily raised her eyebrow, she mouthed the word 'wow'.

"Mmm-hmmm... you have no idea. I think Mom is convinced she only has to run Sharon off, and then my Dad will stay away or get pissy enough to leave early."

"Won't work."

"You're convinced? I hope you're right because I like seeing Sharon around. Dad is much happier when he brings her along."

Emily looked over to see where her mother had gone. Sharon was taking much longer to return than she should have. Spotting her mother heading towards the restrooms, she leaned in closer to Nicole. "Definitely won't work. I know my mother, and if someone needs her support, she will give it. She doesn't say much, but I've read between the lines enough to know my mother enjoys spending time with your father. She talked about the ballet for weeks. She said I would have loved it."

"Really? Nicole smiled.

"Really. And the Easter Egg hung last month? She had as much fun watching your boys find the eggs as she had hiding them."

"She and Dad hid them? I thought only Dad did that."

"Nope. You do know they're dating, right? I mean, not officially. She gave me some story about it being against LAPD policy, but it's not. I looked it up. She's just trying to convince herself."

"Dad tried telling me the same thing, but I don't believe him." Nicole leaning in closer as well. "They are just too together. You know what I mean?"

"No," Emily said sadly, "I've never met your father, but it's pretty obvious that he's important to her."

"Why do you say that?" Nicole almost whispered, she had begun looking for Sharon's return and didn't want to be caught.

"Didn't you listen when she was talking to you? She must have called you 'honey' at least five times, and we just got here. And, she immediately tried to make you feel better by inviting you to stay with us."

"It you mind me being here..." Nicole said, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat.

"No... no," Emily assured her, "I'm glad you're here. I'm glad I'm finally able to meet you. We've needed to talk for a very long time. Your Dad isn't just another colleague to my Mom. I'm sure of it."

"So what are you saying?"

"Simple. Love me, love my child."

"My child? You mean me?"

"Uh-huh," Emily nodded and raised her eyebrow.

Nicole grinned widely. "That is so great!"

"Uh-huh," Emily smiled. "Shh.. shhh... here she comes. Not a word."

"Nothing from me," Nicole shook her head, then sat up and started looking at her menu.

Sharon arrived back to the table at the same moment the drinks arrived. "Did I miss anything?"

Emily and Nicole simply smiled at each other, then looked at Sharon.

"Nope..." said one.

"Not a thing..." said the other.

Sharon looked from one to the other. Both girls were wearing matching cheshire cat grins, and doing an abysmal job trying to hide it. Whatever they had been talking about seemed to be mutually enjoyable, so Sharon shrugged and decided not to ask again.

"A toast," Nicole said, raising her glass, "To the special Moms we know and love."

"Perfect," Emily winked at Nicole as she raised her glass.

"That was lovely," Sharon said, clinking lightly, then put hers back on the table. Picking up her menu she glanced at both of them over the rims of her glasses. "Now girls... let's do brunch."


End file.
